United Federation of Beluzia and Bailon
The United Federation of Beluzia and Bailon, or simply Beluzia, was a Federal Republic located on the continent of Artania, bordered to the north by the Rutania; to the east by Luthori and the Darnussian Democratic Republic. The Beluzian Federation comprised of a five Shires, each with devolved authorities and diverse economies. Geography Beluzia is located on the south-western coast of Artania. Bailon is an island group extending to the northwest into the Verranderlijke Ocean. Beluzia borders the Negus Mountain region in the east, and the Verranderlijke Ocean in the west, with a total of 3,290 kilometres (1,974 mi) of coastline (including Bailon). Beluzia also borders Rutania to the north, and Luthori and the United Republic to the east. In total, Beluzia comprises 1,008,600 square kilometres (19,730 sq. mi). The highest point in the country is Mount Kestula, at 3,810 metres (12,500 ft), and is the fifth highest peak in Artania. The highest volcano in the country is the Mount Oykia (3,431 m / 11,257 ft). The largest lake in Beluzia is Lake Parnus. The nation's terrain is coastal plain separated by rugged mountains, the Negus Mountain, which forms the eastern border of the country. Beluzia claims an exclusive economic zone of 54 nautical miles (100km). {C The spine of the country produces many major river systems: {C • River Ilias {C In the northern part of the country, the River Rutena forms the northern border with Rutania. {C The five Shires of Beluzia are: Bailon - a series of Islands, the largest being Bailon. Bailon is the most populated Shire of the Federation. The capital city of Port Royal is in this Shire. {C Parlos Decina - located on the mainland of the continent, it has the second largest population. Tatertown is the largest settlement within this Shire and is home to two sports stadiums suitable for hosting larger scale events. {C Iliathar - the penninsula of Iliathar is located on the Western edge of mainland Beluzia, is the third largest in terms of population. Calpicosa, the former capital city is located in Iliathar Shire. {C Iker Ado - located on the south eastern part of the Federation, bordered by the Darnussian Democratic Republic to the east, and the Holy Luthori Empire to the north. The coastal city of Tortuga is the largest settlement of the fourth most populous Shire. {C Negunia - The most northern Shire on the mainland, sharing its north border with the Commonwealth of Rutania. This Shire is the least populated, partly because of the years of warfare that have taken place over the disputed territory of Delvar within Rutania. Misr is the Shire City of Negunia. The People Populist Party (PPP) changed the nations Capital City to Port Royal, previously the city of Calpicosa had been the Capital City. The PPP had strong links to Bailon, and as such they advocated Port Royal's elevation to Capital, dispite Calpicosa being the largest city. Upon the election of the Whig Party, the change was reversed and Calpcosa reinstated as Capital (just in time to host the Terra Olympics!). Climate and Ecology The country has a wide range of climates due to it's varied geography, ranging from the icy tundra of Mountain Home to the sweltering jungles of Outermost Bailon. Part of many ecoregions, including Beluzian seasonal moist forests, various mangroves, dry forests, and montane forests, the weather of Beluzia is as savage as it's inhabitants, Beluzia is prone to violent thunderstorms and tornado's throughout most of the year on the mainland, while hurricanes and monsoon rains batter the Bailonese coasts. Bailon contains three large islands and a number of smaller islets, the largest of these being the Bailon Islands, with a population of appropriate 17,368,555, primarily it's notorious pirates and savage headhunters. Beluzia's dry season is in most places from December to April, while the rainy season is from May to November. The highlands areas are always cooler. The lowest elevation level in the country is the Verranderlijke Ocean at sea level; the highest point is Mountain Home, an awe-inspiring rooftop to the Zogist bunker warrens within, at an elevation of 9,810 m (part of Mountain Home National Park). Protected Areas The country is noted for its national park system, administered by the Ministry of the Interior. This agency oversees the 26 national parks, and more than 160 protected areas in Beluzia and Bailon. The other types of protected areas in Beluzia are National Wildlife Refuges, Biological Reserves, Protection Zones, and Absolute Nature Reserves. Together the protected areas comprise over one-quarter of Beluzian territory. Environment Beluzia obtains hydroelectric power from Lake Parnus, the country’s largest lake. The environment is largely pristine due to it's unusually harsh ecological stance. The border region shared with Rutania is a notorious exception, a wasteland never redeemed from it's usage as perennial warzone in the contentious border conflicts with neighboring Delvar. Economy United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon Progress Report 2577 The economy of Beluzia is one of the largest in the world, with a gross domestic product surpassing ten quintillion Beluz. Beluzia has a free market economy and is firmly established as an upper income country. Successive administrations have improved the country's macroeconomic fundamentals. In spite of its unprecedented macroeconomic stability, the government's radical political upheavals provide significant challenges, with key industries such as slave and drug trafficking becoming periodically criminalized and relegalized, while tax-rates, minimum wages and other such matters effecting trade are rearranged with each successive administration. The economy contains a mixture of modern and outmoded industry and agriculture, both of which are increasingly dominated by the private sector. Recent administrations have expanded competition in electricity generation, natural gas distribution and airports, with the aim of upgrading infrastructure. As a consumption-oriented economy, more than 90% of official Beluzian trade is internal. Recognized trade with Beluzia’s export partner’s accounts for less than 1% of the GDP, but the black market is estimated as being of an astronomically higher amount. Main indicators Beluzia’s Gross Domestic Product (GDP) was estimated at 1.465 trillion beluz in 2416. As such, its standard of living, as measured in GDP per capita was of 10,130 beluz. The reported Gross National Income and income per capita in nominal market exchange rates were amongst the highest in Artania, and as such, Beluzia is firmly established as an upper middle-income country. The Beluzian currency is the Beluz. Inflation rates are at historic lows, however, underemployment is high. Beluzia’s Human development index was reported at 0.821, (comprising a life expectancy index of 0.84, an education index of 0.86 and a GDP index of 0.77), ranking low in the world within the group of high-development. Components of the economy Gross Domestic Product (GDP) is estimated at 10,013 quadrillion beluz, and GDP per capita at 130,000 beluz. The service sector is the largest component of GDP at 70.5%, followed by the industrial sector at 25.7%. Agriculture represents only 3.9% of GDP. The Beluzian labour force is estimated at 38 million of which 18% is occupied in agriculture, 24% in the industry sector and 58% in the service sector. Agriculture and food production Agriculture, as a percentage of GDP, has been steadily declining, and now resembles that of most developed nations, in that it plays a smaller role in the economy. In 2416, agriculture accounted for only 3.9% of GDP. Nonetheless, given the historic structure of agriculture in Beluzia, it still employs a considerably high percentage of the work force: 18%, most of which grows basic crops for subsistence, compared to 2–5% in developed nations in which production is highly mechanized. In spite of being a staple in Beluzian diet, Beluzia’s comparative advantage in agriculture is not in corn, but in horticulture, tropical fruits and vegetables. Corn production has remained stable (at 20 million metric tons). Peasants have grown corn for millennia, and Beluzia is still the one of the largest corn producer in the world. The production and manufacture of herbal remedies, spices and entheogenic drugs remains the primary agricultural export, much of it on the black market and thus difficult to calculate. Industry Among the most important industrial manufacturers in Beluzia is the experimental weapons industry, whose standards of quality are internationally recognized. The arms manufacturing sector in Beluzia differs from many other neighbouring countries and developing nations in that it does not function as a mere assembly manufacturer. The industry produces technologically complex components and engages primarily in research and development activities. Some other large industries of Beluzia include the third largest bio-chemical manufacturing industry in the world, world-renowned leaders in "spice" production (including mainly entheogens and other substances illegal abroad), and the largest producer of tazer batons in the world. Energy and mineral resources The energy sector is an area of private investment. Beluzia is the fifth-largest oil producer in the world, with 3.8 billion barrels per day. It is home to the largest oil company in Artania, making 86 trillion beluz in sales a year. Services The service sector was estimated to account for 70.5% of the country's GDP, and employs 58% of the active population. This section includes transportation, commerce, warehousing, restaurant and hotels, arts and entertainment, health, education, financial and banking services, telecommunications as well as public administration and defence. Tourism is one of the growing industries in Beluzia. It is one of the most visited countries in the world (with over 20 million tourists a year). {C The Beluzian banking system is strong, in which private banks are profitable and well-capitalized. The financial and banking sector is increasingly dominated by mergers of companies. The process of institution building in the financial sector in Beluzia has evolved hand in hand with the efforts of financial liberalization and of inserting the economy more fully into world markets. Over the recent years, there has been a wave of investment by foreign institutions, and their presence, along with a better regulatory framework, has allowed Beluzia’s banking system to recover from stifling economic regulation. Lending to the private sector is increasing and so is activity in the areas of insurance, leasing and mortgages. However, bank credit accounts for only 22% of GDP, which is significantly low internationally. Credit to the Agricultural sector has fallen, and now represents about 1% of total bank loans. {C Other important institutions include savings and loans, credit unions, bonded warehouses, bonding companies and foreign-exchange firms. {C Securities market {C Beluzia has a single securities market. The market has grown steadily, with its main indices increasing by more than 150% in 2414-16. It is one of Artesia’s largest exchanges. The benchmark stock indices have surged 37.8%, to 17,802.71 from 12,917.88, backed by a stronger Beluzian economy and lower interest rates. It continued its steep rise through the beginning of 2415, reaching 19,272.63 points at end-March 2415. The stock market also posted a record low vacancy rate, according to the central bank. Local stock market capitalization totalled 236 billion beluz at end-2414, up from 170 billion at end-2412. As of March 2415 there were 135 listed companies, down from 153 a year earlier. {C The primary index consists of a sample of 35 shares weighted according to their market capitalization. Heavy hitters are Beluzia’s and Artesia’s biggest baker, and a ubiquitous national retail giant. The makeup of the index is adjusted every six months, with selection aimed at including the most liquid shares in terms of value, volume and number of trades. {C Beluzia’s stock market is comparatively isolated to developments in the foreign market. Thus, volatility in the major foreign stock exchanges, as well as interest-rate changes and economic expectations abroad, has little effect on the performance of Beluzian equities. This is both because of Beluzia’s economic independence in international trade and the high volume of trading in Beluzian equities through Foreign Depositary Receipts (FDRs). Thus, a decline in the value of foreign currencies makes Beluzian markets more attractive. {C Despite the recent gains, investors remain wary of making placements in second-tier initial public offerings (IPOs). Purchasers of new issues were disappointed after prices fell in numerous medium-sized companies that made offerings in 2406 and 2407. IPO activity in Beluzia remains tepid and the market for second-tier IPOs is barely visible. There were three IPOs in 2415. Slavery has and is predicted to remain an dominant factor in the services market as well as a chief export, despite the efforts of leftist administrations to criminalize and reduce the impact of slavetrade (foreign and domestic) upon the economy. Famous Politicians People's Populist Party Jesus Codreanu Zog Leader of the Peoples Populist Party, Grand Emperor, and Laird of Beluzia. Zog has had the biggest influence on Beluzian politics in the history of the nation. A man like a mountainside, Bailonese native band by the name of Manowar has written many songs extolling his virtues. http://www.desktoprating.com/wallpapers/music-wallpapers-pictures/manowar-band-wallpaper.jpg (Zog at an undisclosed location) Shuar Logrono Shuar Logrono, Chieften of Outer Bailon's most militant head hunting tribe, and current People's Populist Party Environment and Tourism minister, demands an ecofascist stance regarding Beluzias environmental heritage. His answer to attempts to overtax trade in tsantsa (shrunken heads) or traditional botanicals (drugs) is to render unto Ceaser what is Ceasers.. in molten form! Tax collectors never go hungry for poison darts when the Jivaro are on the prowl! Proper deference to him and his warriors is highly recommended. http://www.head-hunter.com/jivaro.html Niccolo Goebbels Our Internal Affairs minister needs no introduction, Goebbels voice being heard 24 hours a day on Peoples media networks, his informative tracts and bullhorn bulletpoints well known to all. The door to Niccolo's interrogation booth's are always open to the Beluzian People and thought criminals alike! Whig Party (now known as the House of Barbossa) Captain Hector Barbossa Current Leader of the Whig Party, and Prime Minister and Minister of Foreign Affairs the current coalition government. He took over the leadership of the Party after Lord Malvero was assassinated. The Whigs had experianced a massive decline since the death of Sir Robert Walpole who founded the party. Under the leadership of the Captain the party has had two election victories, and as well as Barbossa's presidential victory. The Captain was made a national hero at the age of 111 years old. Liberal Party William Armstrong Founder of the Liberal Party and leader until 2428, when his finance minister was elected to replace him. Under his leadership the Liberals join forces with the PPP and Whigs, to form a strong Cabinet. During this period there was relative harmony in Parliament. William Armstrong III Grandson of the party founder, and leader of the Liberals between 2468 and 2485. He has taken a completely different route to his grandfather, and joined forces with the communist party. He resigned due to the demands from his own benches, the party had begun to decline under his leadership. {C {C Category:Nations Category:Beluzia